A number of hydraulic crimping tools have been developed for crimping or compressing metal connectors about electrical cable to form an electrical and structural connection between two conductors, or between a conductor and a terminal.
There are currently many types and sizes of electrical connectors in use. One type commonly used is a tubular cylindrical connector commonly referred to as a sleeve connector which will connect two conductors or cables together in a straight line. A variation of this type for connection to the end of the cable includes the tubular cylindrical sleeve having a flat portion for connection of the cable to a terminal. Other connector configurations are also used as is known in the art.
Prior art workers have used various hydraulic crimping tool constructions to compress the sleeve and other electrical connections in use. Various constructions are illustrated in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,460 issued Nov. 6, 1984 to Bush et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,216 issued Aug. 3, 1982 to Gregory
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,635 issued July 6, 1982 to Martin et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,549 issued Jan. 30, 1979 to Lytle et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,107 issued Jan. 2, 1979 to Suganuma et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,362 issued Apr. 26, 1977 to McKeever
U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,231 issued Sept. 7, 1954 to Northcutt
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,155 issued Sept. 5, 1951 to Macy
To accommodate different types or sizes of electrical connectors, the Bush et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,460 employs crimping arms which are movable to different positions on the tool head. To this same end, the Martin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,635 employs means on the tool for locating each of a plurality of compression surfaces in different locations in a manner to provide increased compression from one end of the tool head toward an opposite end. The Lytle U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,549 employs differential thread mechanisms on the tool to this same end.
The Gregory U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,216 includes a transfer check valve in a hydraulic crimper with the check valve being liftable from its seat to limit the stroke of the crimping ram to permit the operator to press a button to relieve fluid pressure in the tool.